Compénsame
by angelocipriano
Summary: Nora y Scott iran juntos al baile del instituto, cosa que a Patch no le hara ninguna gracia...LEMMON, entren y lean :


**Por desgracia, Patch no me pertenece a mi, si no a Becca bla bla bla. Si yo hubiera escrito el libro, les aseguro que en Silencio habría sexo explicito :P**

**Por cierto, para ambientarlos, Nora ira al baile de su instituto con Scott (quien haya leido Silencio sabra a lo que me refiero)**

**Lemmon**

**Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

><p>El vestido de seda rojo se deslizo por las curvas de mi cuerpo. Jamás había llevado un escote tan pronunciado, pero ya era imposible hacerme con otro vestido, quitando el hecho de que este, por mucho que pareciera Jessica Rabbit, me había salido gratis. Me aplique un poco de rimel, algo de colorete y brillo en los labios. Decidí dejarme el pelo suelto. Lo tenía por la mitad de la espalda y me caía en suaves ondas con reflejos rojizos. Me mire en el espejo. Tenia que reconocer, que aunque no era para nada mi estilo, me quedaba bien. La raja que tenia el vestido dejaba al descubierto la piel pálida de mi muslo derecho. Estaba sentada en la cama retocándome el pelo cuando oí la puerta de abajo abrirse. Era imposible que fuera mi madre, pues estaba en Nueva Jersey por órdenes de su jefe y Hank también se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, por lo que solo podía ser el chico moreno, alto, fuerte y tan irresistiblemente sexy que no podía salir de mis pensamientos. Sonreí para mis adentros. Ahora que por fin nos habíamos reencontrado, nada ni nadie haría que me separara de el. Ruidos de pasos sonaron en la escalera y se pararon en mi puerta, que se abrió dejando ver un rostro moreno y fatalmente atractivo. Sin decir nada, Patch entro y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta mirándome de arriba a abajo con ojos de lobo y sonrisa de pirata.<p>

- Impresionante Ángel.- se acerco despacio sin quitarme los ojos de encima.- Se me ocurren un par de cosas que podríamos hacer en vez de irte al baile. Y seguro que te gustarían mas.- añadió pasándose la lengua por sus labios.

Intente concentrarme y no caer en sus juegos. Acorte la distancia entre nosotros y me lance a sus brazos.

- Hoy no, lo siento. Scott viene a por mi en...- eche un vistazo al reloj de pared.- 20 minutos.

- No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacerte en ese tiempo.- dijo con voz grave y supe que iba en serio. Sonreí y le bese son suavidad.

- A todo esto.- me dijo separándose.- ¿Avisaste al mestizo de las consecuencias de tocar donde no debe?

- Mmm, a decir verdad, no, pero se lo diré ahora.- le cogi de la cinturilla de los pantalones y lo acerque a mi.- no te preocupes, no dejare que haga cosas indebidas. Soy toda tuya.

Patch sonrió con suficiencia y me susurro en mi mente " Lo se Ángel"

Cogi a Patch de la mano y tire de el para sentarlo en la cama. Después, baja su atenta mirada rebusque en mi escritorio y cogi una cámara de fotos digital rosa, regalo de mi madre por mi 15 cumpleaños y se la tendí a Patch. El me miro interrogante.

- Le prometí a mi madre que me haría un par de fotos para que pudiera verme con el vestido.- explique. Me puse frente al espejo y ensaye unas poses exageradas a lo Jessica Rabbit. Cuando Patch se puso a reír a carcajadas yo hice lo mismo.

- Ahora enserio, hazme unas fotos.

Tardamos unos diez minutos en hacer unos fotos en condiciones, porque cuando Patch no me pinchaba o se burlaba de mi o bien me hacia proposiciones indecentes por "la boquita que ponía" era yo al darme ataques de risa o salir con una cara horrible, aunque según el salía bien en todas.

Cuando finalizamos la sesión de fotos me lance a sus brazos y le bese con fervor, aprovechando los últimos minutos que me quedaban con el esa noche. La boca de Patch se movía sobre la mía, experta, apasionada. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y se movieron juntas, al mismo ritmo. Cuando el timbre sonó di un respingo y Patch maldijo por lo bajo pero no me dejo marchar, me agarro mas fuerte de la cintura y me beso en el cuello y por el escote.

- Patch.- dije entre jadeos.- por favor...suéltame

El timbre volvió a sonar. Y otra vez. Y otra. Finalmente Patch me soltó, a regañadientes y poniendo a Scott a caer de un burro.

- Podrías quedarte aquí. No me fío ni un pelo de el.- gruño. El brillo amenazador de su mirada me dio una idea de lo que quería hacerle a Scott.

- Lo siento Patch.- le bese en la mejilla y me peine el pelo con rapidez. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Scott vestido de smoking. Había que admitir que le quedaba bien. Me sonrió de oreja a oreja y me ojeo de arriba a abajo.

- Guau...impresionante Grey.- Me tendió su brazo. Cuando me agarre a el note la presencia de Patch tras nosotros.- Hola tio.- saludo Scott ignorando la mirada asesina de los ojos negros de mi novio.

Antes de que Patch pudiera ponerle los puntos sobre las ies a Scott y se montara la de dios arrastre a Scott hacia la impresionante limusina negra aparcada en la carretera. Le hice un gesto de despedida a Patch, que apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, vestido con su camisa negra y vaqueros oscuros tenia un aspecto amenazador.

Con un gesto que hizo Scott la limusina se puso en marcha y dejamos la granja atrás. Me sentí culpable al dejar a Patch, pero supuse que iría a Bo's Arcade o al Delphic a jugar a las cartas o al billar.

- ¿Te he dicho que estas espectacular? .- Scott se sentó a mi lado, aunque había sitio de sobra en la limusina y paso un brazo por mis hombros. Este seria un contacto que Patch consideraría nocivo.

- Si, y gracias.- repuse.- tu también estas...bien.

- ¿Solo bien? Estoy genial nena. Si no fuera contigo, ligaría a manos llenas.

- No lo dudo.- Scott se aparto y saco una botella de champán y un par de copas de cristal de una mini nevera que había en un lateral.- ¿Ya vas a empezar a beber?

Scott lleno mi copa y me la paso.

- Grey, con esto no tengo ni para empezar. Aunque tu puede que si, no se cual es tu nivel de resistencia al alcohol.

- Ni lo se, ni quiero averiguarlo.- dije mirando el liquido dorado y burbujeante de la copa.

- Vamos.- dio un largo trago a su copa.- Te gustara. Además, venia incluida en el precio, no hay que desperdiciarlo.

Me encogí de hombros y lo pobre con precaución. Estaba rico. Cuando llegamos al gimnasio, donde se celebraba el baile, yo me había terminado mi copa y el ya iba por la tercera.

Fue un baile típicamente normal. Chicas con maravillosos vestidos y chicos con smoking que bailaban y bebían alcohol a escondidas. Marcie, que no me hizo caso, cosa que le agradecí, se pavoneo de su mini vestido de 200 dólares y estuvo dando vueltas con su séquito para lucirlo. Gracias a dios, no fui elegida por los votantes reina del baile. Ya había sido suficiente que los chicos se dieran la vuelta para mirarme con mi vestido, como para subirme a la plataforma con la estúpida corona a vista de todos. Scott, aparte de ir pidiendo alcohol, estuvo muy pendiente de mí. Bailamos la mayoría de las canciones, por lo que a la una más o menos, yo estaba harta de los tacones, por lo que le dije:

- Estoy cansada.

- ¿Quieres irte ya?.- Asentí.- Voy a llamar a Louis.

Supuse que Louis seria el conductor de la limusina. Cuando por fin me senté en los asientos de cuero negro lance los tacones al otro lado de la limusina. Scott soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Que tiene tanta gracia?

- Tienes muy poco aguante.- sonreí y le di un golpe en el brazo, que supuse que apenas noto.- ¡Es verdad!

- Bueno, tú no sabes lo que es ir con esos tacones...

-Nora, sin tacones tampoco habrías aguantado.

Tenía razón. Pero no pensaba admitirlo. La limusina llego a la granja.

- ¿No quieres quedarte un poco mas? Para disfrutar de esto. Si quieres ponemos la tele o sacamos otra botella de champán.

- Mmm, bueno...- mire a la ventana de mi cuarto. Lo que quería era ponerme el pijama y dormir, pero ya que Scott se había molestado en alquilarla...

- Vale.- me sonrió y beso en la mejilla, tan rápido que no lo vi. Charlamos y bebimos mas champán mientras escuchábamos música clásica, por petición mía.

- Será mejor que me vaya ya.- dije entre risas mas tarde porque Scott se había golpeado la cabeza con el techo.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien Grey.- Scott se acerco peligrosamente a mi. Le pare poniendo una mano en su pecho.

- Y yo. Que duermas bien.- pero el me cogio de la muñeca y me acerco a el, quedando nuestras bocas a pocos centímetros.- Scott, se lo diré a Patch.- amenacé.

- No creo que lo hagas. Luego te sentirías culpable.

- Quien avisa no es traidor.

Scott no me soltó, pero se le notaba que se lo estaba pensado. Como para no hacerlo, pensé imaginándome a Patch. Scott finalmente me soltó, pero antes me dio un beso cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

- Buenas noches.- me susurro sin dejar de mirar mis labios.

Abrí la puerta de casa y deje los zapatos al pie de la escalera. Me dirigí a la cocina a picar algo. Solté un gritito cuando al encender la luz de la cocina me encontré con un par de ojos negros que me miraban desde la encimera...

- Hola Ángel. ¿Te he asustado?.- me sonrió con burla. De un salto bajo de la encimera y en dos pasos estuvo frente a mi.

- ¿A ti que te parece? No te esperaba.- le abrace a pesar del susto que me había dado. Era muy difícil resistirse a este ángel caído.- ¿que haces aquí?

Patch me rodeo con sus brazos y me beso en la frente.

- Iba a irme al Delphic pero luego pensé en esperar a que llegaras.

- ¿Porque?

Me atravesó con sus ojos negros.

- Quería asegurarme que llegabas sana y salva.

Supe que se refería a Scott.

- No ha traspasado la raya.- técnicamente era verdad.- se ha portado bien.

Patch puso sus manos contra la pared a ambos lados de mi cabeza, arrinconándome.

- ¿Porque me da que ha sido porque tu le has parado los pies?

Preferí callarme y no decir nada que pudiera afectar a Scott, pero el interpreto mi silencio por una afirmación, cosa que era verdad, en realidad.

- Tendré que hablar con el...- su voz era un susurro bajo y amenazador. Haría cualquier cosa menos hablar.

- No Patch. No hagas nada, en serio. Ya sabes como es Scott...puede que...tuviera intenciones de...pero le pare y me fui, no paso nada.- le mire con ojos de cordero degollado y me cogi de su cuello.- Además, le amenacé contigo y se le olvido la idea de besarme.

Patch sonrió con superioridad. " Ha hecho bien " susurro en mi mente. " Y ahora Ángel " me cogio en brazos como una novia y comenzó a andar hacia arriba, a mi habitación, " Quiero que me compenses por haberme dejado por Scott ".

- Lo haré encantada.- asegure. El sonrió. Una sonrisa que no traía nada bueno.

Empujo la puerta de mi cuarto con la pierna y me dejo en el suelo suavemente. Sin perder el tiempo, empezó a besar mi cuello con húmedos besos que me hicieron estremecer mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo por encima de la fina tela del vestido. Le agarre del cuello de su camisa y lo guié hacia mi cama.

Cayo encima mía sin hacerme daño. Nuestros labios besaban y mordían, nuestras lenguas se movían como locas. Patch me cogio de la cintura y me dio la vuelta. A ahorcajadas sobre mi, me bajo la cremallera del vestido mientras me besaba la espalda. Me sobresalte al sentir un bulto que me presionaba la parte baja de la espalda. Eso solo sirvió para, aparte de ponerme mas nerviosa, ponerme mas caliente y con mas ganas de el.

- Patch.- gemí.

- Ángel.- gruño.- si gimes así...no esperes que vaya despacio.

Solté una risita nerviosa. Patch me dio la vuelta y me bajo el vestido hasta la cintura. Me sonroje hasta la raíz. Era la primera vez que Patch me veía así. Sus ojos brillaron con ansiedad y me beso. Sus manos me cogieron los pechos, apretándolos, para luego trabajarlos con su boca y su lengua hasta que mis pezones se irguieron duros e hinchados.

- ¿Te gusta Ángel?

- S-si.- jadee. Con manos temblorosas le quite la camisa, deslumbrándome con su torso formado y moreno. El tiro de mi vestido hacia abajo hasta que finalmente quedo relegado a un rincón del cuarto.

- Bonito tanga.- murmuro Patch sonriendo. Sonreí con timidez. Era un tanga de encaje rojo, a juego con el vestido. Patch dirigió su boca hacia el tanga. Ahogue un gemido cuando poso su boca en mi entrepierna. Murmuro algo sobre molesto y me quito el tanga con un sensual movimiento. Estaba totalmente desnuda y a su merced. Y me gustaba. Sabía que iba a perder mi virginidad con un ángel caído. Con mi ángel. Y estaba ansiosa. Me incorpore y desabroche sus vaqueros, que cayeron al suelo con un golpe seco. Me encontré con unos boxer de color negro de donde sobresalía un enorme bulto. El vello se me puso de punta. Patch me empujo delicadamente hasta quedar yo tumbada y el frente a mi, mirándome y relamiéndose, como un lobo a punto de devorar a un cordero.

- ¿Quieres que siga Ángel?.- asentí. Soltó una risita y muy despacio se quito los boxer. Se me corto la respiración al verle desnudo, con esa mirada tan sexy que me traía loca. Su miembro se alzaba ante mi, esplendoroso, y por mucho que no quisiera mirar, los ojos se me iban solos. Solo se me ocurría una palabra al verlo: grande. Patch me abrió las piernas y se puso entre ellas.

- Va a dolerte al principio.- me explico.- Tu relájate Ángel y déjame hacer todo a mi. Se que te gustara.

Me beso con fiereza. Note como su miembro rozaba mi entrada, mojándome aun mas. Lo metió lentamente, hasta el final. Sentía un dolor punzante, pero Patch me distraía con besos, caricias y mordiscos. El dolor fue disminuyendo poco a poco y el me penetraba lenta y profundamente haciéndome gemir su nombre.

- ¿Te gusta eh Ángel?.- dijo con voz ronca. Dio una estocada profunda y violenta que hizo que soltara un grito.

- Si.- gemí.- Sigue Patch, no pares.

- No pensaba hacerlo.- rió. Acelero el ritmo, más rápido y mas fuerte. No podía dejar de gemir y gritar. Patch me hizo cambiar de posición, poniéndome a cuatro patas, y penetrándome duramente. La temperatura de la habitación había alcanzado límites insospechados. Note que me faltaba poco para correrme. Patch jadeaba y su piel morena brillaba por su sudor. Me apretó las piernas y pasó su lengua por mi cuello. Me di la vuelta, obligándole a cambiar e posición y me agarre con fuerza a su espalda. Mas, solo un poco mas…

- ¡Mas fuerte! .- le rogué. Me complació y al poco, llego. El orgasmo me golpeo y grite un Patch lleno de lujuria y pasión. El también gimió y note como un líquido me resbalaba por los muslos. Se tumbo a mi lado y me sonrió con sus ojos negros.

- Te amo.- susurre.

- Y yo a ti.- me aseguro estrechándome contra sus brazos. Me dormí así, bañada en sudor y apoyada en su pecho, aspirando su olor a cuero y menta, mientras el me susurraba dulces palabras en mi mente. "Para siempre" fue lo ultimo que hoy antes de caer dormida.

* * *

><p><strong> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fanfic sobre Patch y Nora, y espero escribir mas. <strong>

**Dejen reviews por favor! Gracias :)**


End file.
